


Persephone Jackson - O Ladrão de Raios -

by Giiih_7



Series: Persephone Jackson e os Olimpianos [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Amizade Percy Jackson & Crianças de Ares, Annabeth é uma boa amiga, Female Percy Jackson, Gabe é um idiota, Gen, Grover é um bom amigo, Inteligente Percy, Irmã mais velha Natália Gómez, Irmão mais velho Chris Rodriguez, Latina Percy Jackson, Latina Sally Jackson, Mudando o canon, Percy achava que Annabeth a odiava, Percy ama açaí, Percy é uma idiota sarcástica, Personagens Latinos, Sally Jackson é uma mãe incrível
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giiih_7/pseuds/Giiih_7
Summary: Persephone "Percy" Jackson é uma semideusa.Ela tem experiências estranhas em que deuses e monstros mitológicos parecem saltar das páginas dos livros de História direto para a sua vida. Pior que isso: algumas dessas criaturas estão bastante irritadas com ela.Um artefato extremamente precioso foi roubado do Monte Olimpo e Percy é a principal suspeita.Para restaurar a paz, ela e seus amigos, Grover e Annabeth, terão de recuperar o Raio de Zeus e descobrir seu verdadeiro ladrão.Ou onde Percy é Persephone, e isso muda as coisas.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson & Ares Cabin, Percy Jackson & Chris Rodriguez, Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson & Original Character(s), Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson, Sally Jackson/Gabe Ugliano
Series: Persephone Jackson e os Olimpianos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979893
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	1. Eis que sua professora de álgebra virá pó

**Author's Note:**

> Informações:
> 
> Itálico - Português  
> Contagem de palavras - 4428  
> Contraparte Canon: Sem querer, transformo em pó minha professora de iniciação à Álgebra

Olha, eu não queria ser uma meio-sangue.

Se você está lendo isto porque acha que pode ser um, meu conselho é o seguinte: feche este livro agora mesmo. Acredite em qualquer mentira que sua mãe ou seu pai lhe contou sobre seu nascimento, e tente levar uma vida normal.

Ser meio-sangue é perigoso. É assustador. Na maioria das vezes, acaba com a gente de um jeito penoso e detestável.

Se você é uma criança normal, que está lendo isto porque acha que é ficção, ótimo. Continue lendo. Eu o invejo por ser capaz de acreditar que nada disso aconteceu. Mas, se você se reconhecer nestas páginas – se sentir alguma coisa emocionante lá dentro –, pare de ler imediatamente. Você pode ser um de nós. E, uma vez que fica sabendo disso, é apenas uma questão de tempo antes que eles também sintam isso, e venham atrás de você.

Não diga que eu não avisei.

Meu nome é Persephone Jackson, mas você pode me chamar de Percy. 

Eu tenho doze anos de idade e, até alguns meses atrás, era uma aluna da Academia Yancy, um internato particular para crianças problemáticas localizado no norte do estado de Nova York.

Se eu sou um criança problemática? Bem, sim, pode-se dizer isso.

Eu poderia muito bem começar a contar sobre todas as coisas estranhas e inacreditáveis que já aconteceram na minha vida até o momento, mas tudo realmente começou a piorar no último mês de maio, quando minha turma do sexto ano fez uma excursão ao Museu Metropolitano de Arte, em Manhattan, para podermos observar velharias gregas e romanas.

Intrigante e chato ao mesmo tempo, não?

Desde que acordei na manhã do dia da excursão, eu já sabia que algo daria errado, não importa o quanto eu tentasse me comportar(Spoiler: Eu estava certa). Afinal, algo ruim obviamente aconteceria em uma excursão com vinte e oito crianças alucinadas e apenas dois professores para contê-los. Pelo menos havia um ponto positivo nessa excursão: o Sr. Brunner, o nosso professor de latim, seria um dos dois professores nos guiando. 

O Sr. Brunner era um homem de meia-idade que andava em uma cadeira de rodas motorizadas. Ele tinha o cabelo ralo, uma barba desalinhada e usava um casaco surrado de tweed que sempre cheirava a café. Talvez você ache que ele não tinha nada demais, mas ele sempre contava histórias e mitos muito interessantes que SEMPRE prenderiam a atenção de todos, além de fazer piadas e nos deixar fazer brincadeiras na sala. Ela também tinha um incrível e impressionante coleção de armas e armaduras romanas, além de vez ou outra realizar pequenos "torneios" para nos testar, normalmente nos questionando sobre quem era tal pessoa e o que ela fazia ou fez de importante enquanto "lutava" conosco com espadas de madeira que imitavam perfeitamente as que ele tinha em sua coleção. 

Melhor professor de todos os tempos, não?

Voltando ao assunto, depois de uma leve divagação em que eu ponho a culpa total no meu TDAH, eu sentia que essa excursão acabaria mal, assim como TODAS as outras excursões as quais já fui.

Eu admito, coisas ruis acontecem comigo em excursões escolares. Como, por exemplo, na excursão da quinta série, quando fomos para o campo de batalha de Saratoga e eu tive um pequeno acidente com um canhão da Revolução Americana. Eu jurei que não estava apontando para o ônibus escolar, mas acabei sendo expulsa do mesmo jeito. 

Antes disso, na quarta série, fizemos um passeio pelos bastidores do tanque dos tubarões do Mundo Marinho, e eu, um criança hiperativa de dez anos, achei que era uma boa ideia puxar uma pequena alavanca escondida no passadiço. Resultado: Toda a nossa turma tomou um banho inesperado e eu acabei sendo expulsa. Apenas com essas duas histórias já dá para ver que eu e excursões escolares não combinados. 

Infelizmente para mim, todas as excursões de Yancy eram obrigatórias e é exatamente por isso que nesse momento estou sentada e usando o máximo de paciência que tenho para me manter quieta e não voar na cara de Nancy Bobofit, um garota cleptomaníaca ruiva e sardenta, que estava atirando pedaços de sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim com ketchup na nuca do meu melhor amigo, Grover Underwood.

Eu devo dizer que Grover era um alvo fácil. Ele era magrelo, chorava quando ficava frustrado e provavelmente devia ter repetido de ano muitas vezes, porque era o único na sexta série que tinha espinhas e uma barba rala começando a crescer no queixo. Ele também era deficiente físico, e por isso tinha um atestado que o dispensava de participar da Educação Física pelo resto da vida, devido a algum tipo de doença muscular que afetou suas pernas. Ele andava de um jeito engraçado, como se cada passo doesse, mas isso com toda certeza não o impedia de correr até a cantina quando era dia de enchilada. E eu não o culpo, enchiladas são maravilhosas.

Voltando ao que eu estava falando(Acostumem-se, queridos leitores, meu querido TDAH não colabora), Nancy Bobofit estava jogando bolinhas de sanduíche(De manteiga de amendoim e ketchup, eca) que grudavam no cabelo castanho cacheado dele, sabendo que eu não poderia fazer nada para defendê-lo, porque eu já estava sendo observada pelo diretor, com um sério risco de expulsão. Ele, meu querido(Sintam a ironia) diretor, havia me ameaçado de morte com uma suspensão "na escola", que se traduzia diretamente para "você não vai poder assistir às aulas, mas têm de comparecer à escola e ficar trancada em uma sala por horas a fio fazendo tarefas de casa", o que seria um pesadelo total para mim por causa da dislexia e do TDAH, caso alguma coisa ruim, embaraçosa ou até moderadamente divertida acontecesse durante a excursão.

Como se eu pudesse impedir as coisas ruins que aconteciam em excursões escolares.

— Eu vou matá-la. — Murmurei começando a me levantar.

Para minha sorte, Grover provavelmente estava prevendo isso e me puxou rapidamente de volta para o meu assento, me colocando sentada novamente.

— Está tudo bem, Percy. Eu gosto de manteiga de amendoim. — E se esquivou de outro pedaço do lanche nojento de Nancy.

— Agora já chega.

Eu quase me levantei de novo, mas o braço de Grover estava firmemente me trazendo para baixo.

— Percy, você já está sendo observada. — Ele me lembrou, fazendo com que eu bufasse baixinho. — Você com toda certeza seria culpada se algo acontecesse.

Agora, quando me lembro disso, eu preferia ter acertado Nancy Bobofit na mesma hora, para dar a ela o que ela merece, já que, sinceramente, a punição e provavelmente expulsão, que eu receberia por isso seria fichinha comparada com o que aconteceria comigo nas próximas semanas(e meses, e anos...).

O Sr. Brunner guiou o passeio pelo museu andando na frente com sua cadeira de rodas, nos conduzindo por galerias enormes organizadas perfeitamente, passando por estátuas de mármore e caixas de vidros repletas de cerâmica preta e laranja muito velha. Era realmente surpreendente que peças tão delicadas como essas durassem dois mil, três mil anos...

Sr. Brunner nos reuniu em volta de uma estela, uma grande coluna de pedra com quatro metros de altura e uma grande esfinge no topo, nos explicando que aquilo era um marco tumular, feito para uma menina com mais ou menos a nossa idade. Eu estava bastante interessada, mas era quase impossível ouvir corretamente o que ele dizia, já que todos ao meu redor estavam falando alto e, quando eu pedi para que falassem mais baixo(a.k.a mandei eles calarem a boca), a Sra. Dodds, a outra professora que nos acompanhava, me olhou com cara feia.

Ela é aquela típica professorinha antipática de matemática, que SEMPRE era vista com um casaco de couro preto, mesmo tendo idade para ser nossa avó. Ela parecia má o bastante para mandar você citar todos os números de Pi em frente à toda a escola, apenas para te envergonhar. Tinha chegado em Yancy no meio do ano, logo após nossa última professora de matemática ter um colapso nervoso e ter que tirar cerca de um ano de férias. E, para piorar minha situação, desde o primeiro dia de aula a Sra. Dodds amou Nancy Bobofit e chegou a conclusão que eu havia sido gerada pelo diabo. E toda vez que ela chegava perto de mim, me apontando o dedo torto e dizendo: "Agora, meu bem", com a maior falsidade do mundo, eu sabia que teria que ficar um mês detida depois da aula.

Uma vez, depois de ficar detida por quatro horas apagando as respostas de antigos livros de exercícios de matemática, eu comentei com Grover que achava que a Sra. Dodds não era humana. Ele me olhou com um olhar extremamente sério e disse:

"Você está certíssima."

O Sr. Brunner continuou falando sobre arte funerária grega, até se virar e olhar diretamente para. De cara eu já sabia que iria participar de um interrogatório para ver se eu realmente estava escutando. E eu estava certa, já que no segundo seguinte ele começa e eu aperto as barras da saia do uniforme escolar com força, sabendo que a atenção dos outros alunos logo seria voltada para mim.

— Srta. Jackson. — Ele começou. — Você poderia nos dizer o que essa figura representa? — E apontou para uma das figuras da estela.

A ansiedade que lentamente estava se instalando em mim se foi quando eu reconheci perfeitamente a imagem da estela e eu tive que prender rapidamente um suspiro de alívio que ameaçou escapar da minha boca.

— É Cronos comendo o filhos, senhor.

— Sim. — Ele concordou, mas ainda não parecia satisfeito. — E ele fez isso porque...

— Ele fez isso porque ele era o rei Titã e tinha medo de ser destronado por seus filhos, os deuses, por causa de uma maldição feita por um oráculo, então ele os comia assim que nasciam, mas Rhea, a esposa de Cronos, escondeu o bebê Zeus e no lugar dele deu a Cronos uma preda para comer. E depois, quando Zeus cresceu, enganou o pai e o fez vomitar seus irmãos e irmãs, então houve a grande guerra entre os Titãs e os Deuses, e os deuses venceram.

Atrás de mim, consegui ouvir Nancy Bobofit murmurando para sua amiga:

— Como se fôssemos usar isso na vida real. Imagina você estar em uma entrevista de emprego: "Por favor explique por que Cronos comeu seus filhos".

Pelo visto, Sr. Brunner também havia ouvido Nancy.

— E por que, Srta. Jackson — Disse o Sr. Brunner —, parafraseando a excelente 'pergunta da Srta. Bobofit, isso importa na vida real?

Ouvi Grover murmurar um pequeno "Se ferrou" e Nancy chiar mandando-o calar a boca, mas estava mais preocupada pensando na pergunta do Sr. Brunner.

— Hmm... — Comecei incerta — Acho que talvez pelo fato de que todos os mitos gregos dão um tipo de lição de moral para nós, esta figura em especial pode ser interpretada como um ensinamento sobre o karma, já que se Cronos não tivesse tentado matar os deuses quando os mesmos eram crianças, eles não o matariam. E, acho que também pode-se interpretar que devemos aprender com os erros do passado para não repeti-los como Cronos fez, subestimando seus filhos assim como seu pai, Uranos, fez com ele e seus irmãos. Por causa disso, ele acabou sendo destronado assim como seu pai. — Terminei rapidamente e respirei fundo para recuperar o fôlego.

Quando ergui os olhos para encarar o Sr. Brunner, vi uma fagulha de surpresa passar por seus olhos, como se não estivesse esperando essa resposta vindo de mim. A fagulha, no entanto, se foi tão rápido quanto apareceu, deixando Sr. Brunner com a mesma expressão de sempre.

— Correto, Srta. Jackson. — Ele falou — Agora, depois dessa alegre explicação da Srta. Jackson, é hora do almoço. Sra. Dodds, poderia nos levar de volta?

A turma foi retirada, as meninas segurando a barriga e os garotos empurrando uns aos outros e agindo como bobões. Antes de sair, lancei um último olhar para Sr. Brunner, que estava olhando melancolicamente para a figura da estela, como se estivesse no funeral daquela menina.

A turma estava espalhada pelos degraus da frente do museu, onde se podia assistir claramente o trânsito de pedestres pela Quinta Avenida. Grover e eu nos sentamos na beirada do chafariz, longe dos outros, com uma inútil esperança de que as pessoas que passassem não percebessem que éramos daquela escola, a escola de delinquentes ricos e mimados que não se davam bem em outro lugar, mesmo que o fato de usarmos o uniforme com o emblema da escola deixasse claro de onde éramos.

Acima de nós, uma tempestade gigantesca estava em formação, com as nuvens mais escuras que eu já tinha visto na cidade. Talvez fosse o aquecimento global ou coisa assim, já que o tempo estava esquisito desde o natal, com nevascas pesadas, inundações e incêndios nas florestas causados por raios. Sinceramente, eu não me surpreenderia se fosse um furacão chegando. Entretanto, ninguém mais notar as estranhas nuvens estranhas que pareciam ficar mais selvagens a cada minuto que se passava. Olhando em volta, comecei a observar os outros alunos de Yancy. Identifiquei rapidamente Nancy Bobofit tentando afanar algo da bolsa de uma velha senhora, além de alguns garotos jogando pedaços de biscoitos para os pombos.

Grover e eu ficamos alguns minutos em um silêncio confortável, comigo olhando para o céu e Grover observando nossos colegas, até que meu melhor amigo me olha e solta:

— Posso comer sua maçã? — Isso me fez soltar uma pequena risada enquanto entregava a maçã para ele, já que não faria falta devido ao fato de eu nãos estar com fome.

Observei calmamente os táxis que passavam descendo a Quinta Avenida e penei o quão perto estávamos do apartamento da minha mãe. Eu não a via desde o natal. Subitamente, tive muita vontade de pular me um táxi e ir para casa. Ela me abraçaria e ficaria contente em me ver, mas também ficaria desapontada e imediatamente me mandaria de volta para Yancy e lembraria que preciso me esforçar mais, ainda que aquela fosse minha sexta escola em seis anos e que, provavelmente, eu seria chutada para fora de novo. Não conseguiria suportar o olhar triste que ela me lançaria.

O Sr. Brunner finalmente saiu do museu, estacionado a cadeira de rodas na base d rampa para deficientes. Ele comia aipo enquanto lia um romance, cuja capa me lembrava muito O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes. Um guarda-chuva vermelho estava enfiado nas costas da cadeira, fazendo-a parecer uma mesa de café motorizada.

Eu estava prestes a desembrulhar meu sanduíche quando Nancy Bobofit e suas duas asseclas mais confiáveis, Anne Taylor e Maya Petterson, apareceram diante de mim, provavelmente cansadas de roubar os turistas. Nancy sorriu e deixou seu lanche, já comido pela metade, cair do colo de Grover.

— Oops... — E o sorriso dela ficou ainda maior, mostrando os dentes tortos. As sardas dela eram alaranjadas e todos de Yancy tinham um pensamento mútuo de que parecia que alguém havia pintado o rosto dela de Cheetos líquido. 

Tentei ao máximo ignorá-la e ficar calma, lembrando do que o orientador da escola me dissera um milhão de vezes: "Conte até dez, controle seu gênio." Entretanto, parecia que Nancy estava determinada a me deixar com raiva.

— O quê, Jackson? Não vai proteger seu namoradinho não? 

Filha da puta!

Eu não me lembro de ter tocado nela, mas quando dei por mim, Nancy estava sentada com o traseiro no chafariz, berrando:

— PERCY ME EMPURROU! — E, como num passe de mágica, a Sra. Dodds se materilou ao nosso lado. Eu podia ouvir algumas das outras crianças sussurrando:

— Você viu...

— ...a água...

— ...parece que a agarrou...

Eu não sabia exatamente sobre o que eles estavam falando, tudo o que eu sabia era que 1) eu estava encrencada e 2) isso com certeza foi culpa da minha querida "esquisitice", como daquela vez que eu falei com alguns peixes tropicais quando tinha cinco anos em um cruzeiro(que mais tarde minha mãe disse que meu pai havia pagado) para Pernambuco, no Brasil.

Depois que se certificou que a "pobre" Nancy estava bem, prometendo-lhe dar uma blusa nova na loja de presente do museu e tal, a Sra. Dodds se virou para mim. Havia uma chama triunfante brilhando em seu olhos, como se eu tivesse eito algo pelo que ela esperava o semestre inteiro.

— Agora, meu bem...

Eu fiquei quieta e de cabeça abaixada, sabendo que ficar em silêncio era a melhor opção, se eu não quisesse passar o resto do semestre apagando livros de exercícios.

— Venha comigo. — Disse a Sra. Dodds.

Comecei a segui-la até o museu quando Grover pulou(Desculpe-me, mas COMO ele pulou?) e gritou:

— Espere! Fui eu! Eu a empurrei! — Ele estava tremendo da cabeça aos pés, mas eu apreciei o gesto de coragem dele, sabendo que ele morria de medo da Sra. Dodds.

Ela o lançou um olhar tão furioso que fez o queixo dele tremer.

— Acho que não, Sr. Underwood. — Disse ela.

— Mas...

— Você... vai... ficar... aqui.

Grover me olhou desesperado.

Eu sorri para ele.

— Grover, tá tudo bem. — Ele não parecia acreditar nas minhas palavras. — Cara, tá tudo bem mesmo. Sério.

— Meu bem. — Latiu a Sra. Dodds. — Agora.

Nancy Bobofit me deu um sorriso falso, com o qual eu rebati com um muito educado "Vá se foder!" baixinho, mesmo sabendo que eles não poderiam me entender. E quando me virei para enfrentar a Sra. Dodds, ela não estava lá, e sim parada em frente a entrada do museu, bem no alto dos degraus, gesticulando impaciente para mim.

Como caralhos ela chegou lá tão rápido?

Às vezes, eu tnha alguns episódios desse tipo, em que meu cérebro adormece ou algo parecido e, quando dou conta, vejo que perdi algo, como se uma peça de um quebra-cabeça estivesse faltando e eu ficasse olhando para o espaço vazio onde ela deveria estar. O orientador da academia Yancy disse que isso era parte do transtorno de déficit de atenção, que era o meu cérebro interpretando tudo errado. 

Nesse caso em especial, eu não tinha tanta certeza, mas mesmo assim fui atrás da Sra. Dodds.

Enquanto estava no meio da escadaria, lancei um olhar de soslaio para Grover, e acabei o encontrando extremamente pálido e parecendo levemente desesperado enquanto se revezava entre olhar para e para o Sr. Brunner, como se quisesse que o nosso professor de latim reparasse no que estava acontecendo

Quando voltei a olhar para cima, a Sra. Dodds desaparecera de novo, estando agora no fim do hall central, dentro do edifício.

Certo, pensei. Ela provavelmente iria me fazer comprar uma blusa nova para Nancy na loja de presentes mas, aparentemente, esse não era o plano. Eu a segui museu adentro e, quando finalmente a alcancei, estávamos de volta à seção greco-romana. Além disso, a não ser por nós, a galeria estava vazia. Uh, estou tendo um pressentimento ruim. Um pressentimento MUITO ruim...

A Sra. Dodds estava postada de braços cruzados na rente de um grande friso de mármore com os deuses gregos. Ela estava fazendo um barulho estranho com a garganta, que se assemelhava muito a um rosnado. Sinceramente, mesmo se o ruído não estive presente, eu teria ficado nervosa. É um tanto quanto esquisito ficar sozinho com uma professora ou professor, especialmente a Sra. Dodds. O desconforto crescente na boca do meu estômago triplicou quando eu percebi o modo como ela olhava para o friso, quase como se quisesse pulverizá-lo.

— Você está nos criando problemas, meu bem. — Disse ela.

Como sabia que o fato de eu ficar em Yancy ou ser expulsa estava em jogo, eu decidi jogar pelo seguro.

— Sim, senhora.

Ela ajeitou os punhos de seu casaco de couro.

— Você achou mesmo que ia se safar dessa? — A expressão em seus olhos era mais que furiosa, era perversa.

Ela é uma professora, eu pensei nervosa. Ela não me machucaria, certo?

Certo? 

— Eu... eu vou me esforçar mais, senhora. — Eu disse de cabeça baixa e torcendo a barra da saia nervosamente. Um trovão rasgou os céus e sacudiu todo o edifício.

A Sra. Dodds sorriu cruelmente.

— Nós não somos bobos, Persephone Jackson. — Disse a Sra. Dodds. Meu estômago afundou, fazendo com que eu ficasse com uma sensação assustadora de vazio. As pessoas só me chamavam de Persephone quando as coisas realmente estavam sérias. Tipo, até mesmo os professores me chamavam de Percy, nunca Persephone. — Seria apenas uma questão de tempo até que a descobríssemos. Confesse, e você sentirá menos dor.

Eu não sabia do que ela estava falando e era exatamente isso que estava me deixando mais desesperada. Eu podia senti meu coração martelando meu peito, fazendo com que eu acabasse ficando com uma dificuldade de respirar que parecia piorar a cada segundo que se passava.

Várias opções do que eu poderia ter feito passaram pela minha cabeça. Talvez ela e os professores haviam descoberto o estoque ilegal de doce que eu estava vendendo no meu dormitório. Ou tivessem descoberto que eu pegara o meu trabalho sobre Tom Sawyer na internet sem ter lido o livro, e agora iriam retirar minha nota. Ou pior, me obrigariam a ler o livro(O quê? Dislexia, lembra? é realmente um inferno total tentar ler).

— E então? — A Sra. Dodds exigiu, parada na minha frente com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e uma expressão cruel.

— Senhora, eu não...

— O seu tempo se esgotou, Persephone Jackson. — Ela sibilou.

E então algo MUITO estranho aconteceu. Os olhos dela começaram a brilhas como carvão de churrasco. Os dedos se esticaram, transformando-se em garras. O casaco se fundiu em grandes asas de couro. Ela não era era humano. Era uma perfeita interpretação de uma bruxa dos contos de fadas, com asas e garras de morcego e com uma boca repleta de presas amareladas. E estava prestes a me fazer em pedaços.

E, se isso fosse possível, as coisas ficaram ainda mais estranhas.

O Sr. Brunner, que estava na frente do museu a, tipo, um minutos antes, foi com a cadeira de rodas até o vão da porta da galeria, segurando uma caneta.

— Olá, Percy! — Ele gritou, lançando a caneta pelo ar. Ao mesmo tempo, a Sra. Dodds avançou para cima de mim.

Com um gemido assustado, eu me esquivei e senti as garras cortando o ar ao lado do meu ouvido. Agarrei a caneta esferográfica no alto, mas quando ela atingiu minha mão, já não era mais uma caneta.

Era uma espada.

Mais especificadamente a espada de bronze do Sr. Brunner, que eles usava nos dias de otrneio.

A Sra. Dodds virou-se na minha direção com uma expressão assassina em seus olhos. Automaticamente, meus joelhos ficaram bambos e minhas mãos tremiam tanto que quase dexei a espada cair.

A Sra. Dodds rosnou.

— Morra, meu bem! — E voou para cima de mim.

Um terror absoluto percorreu meu corpo. Sem qualquer outra escolha, fiz a única coisa que me ocorreu naturalmente: desferi um golpe com a espada.

A lâmina de metal atingiu o ombro e passou direto por seu corpo, como s3 ela fosse feita de água.

E então ZÁS! 

A Sra. Dodds era um castelo de areia debaixo de um ventilador. Ela subitamente explodiu em areia amarela, literalmente reduzindo-se a pó, sem deixar nada além do cheiro de enxofre, um grito estridente que foi sumindo lentamente e um calafrio de maldade no ar, como se aqueles olhos vermelhos incndescentes ainda estivessem me olhando.

Eu estava sozinha.

Havia uma caneta esferográfica na minha mão.

O Sr. Brunner não estava lá. Não havia ninguém lá além de mim.

Minhas mãos ainda tremiam. Meu lanche estava batizado ou algo do tipo? Ou eu havia apenas imaginado tudo? Eu preferiria que fosse, mas algo dentro de mim sabia que não, aquilo não havia sido minha imaginação.

Voltei lentamente para o lado de fora, percebendo que tinha começado a chover. 

Grover ainda estava sentado no chafariz, com um mapa do museu formando uma tenda em cima de sua cabeça. Nancy Bobofit também continuava ali, ainda encharcada do banho no chafariz, resmungando alto para suas asseclas. Quando ela me viu, disse:

— Espero que a Sra. Kerr tenha chicoteado seu traseiro.

Eu a olhei confusa.

— Quem? 

— Nossa professora. Dã!

Eu pisquei, minha confusão aumentando. 

Nós não tínhamos nenhuma professora chamada Sra. Kerr em Yancy.

Quando eu perguntei a Nancy de quem ela estava falando, ela simplesmente revirou os olhos e me deu as costas, suas asseclas fielmente a seguindo.

Dando de ombros, me dirigi até Grover e perguntei onde estava a Sra. Dodds.

— Quem? — Respondeu ele.

Mas, antes de me responder, Grovr primeiro fez uma pausa, não olhando para mim durante esse tempo. Ele estava mentindo. Por quê ele mentiria para mim sobre a Sra. Dodds?

— Isso não tem graça, Grover. — Eu disse a ele com as sobrancelhas franzidas. — Isso é sério.

Um trovão estourou no alto.

Olhando para a escadaria, vi o Sr. Brunner exatamente no mesmo lugar onde estava antes, como se nunca tivesse se mexido. Olhei para a caneta na minha mão, algo dentro de mim dizendo que seria melhor eu guarda-la para mim. E foi o que fiz. Eu a enfiei na saia, a blusa do uniforme cobrindo-a perfeitamente. 

Fui até o Sr. Brunner. Ele ergueu os olhos, distraído.

— Srta. Jackson, você viu minha caneta? Acho que a perdi em algum lugar. — Ele me olhou nos olhos. Eu encarei de volta.

— Não, senhor. Eu não a vi. — Respondi sem excitação.

— Uma pena. Sabe, aquela caneta pode parecer normal, Percy, mas ela tem história. Anaklusmos, seu nome. Espero que a pessoa que ache-a faça um bom uso.

— Contracorrente. — Murmurei baixinho, a tradução escapando da minha boca sem que eu pudesse perceber.

Sr. Brunner me olhou.

— Disse alguma coisa, Percy?

Pisquei um pouco, subitamente me lembrando do porquê eu havia ido até ele. Sra. Dodds.

— Senhor...

— Sim, Percy?

— Onde está a Sra. Dodds?

Ele me olhou com uma expressão vazia.

— Quem?

Franzi a testa.

— Você sabe, senhor. A Sra. Dodds. Professora de iniciação à algebra.

Ele franziu a testa e se inclinou para a frente, parecendo ligeiramente preocupado.

— Percy, não há nenhuma Sra. Dodds nesta excursão e, até onde eu sei, nunca houve uma Sra. Dodds na Academia Yancy. Você está se sentindo bem?


	2. As três senhoras e suas meias da morte

Eu estava bastante acostumada a uma ou outra experiência esquisita mas, normalmente, ela passavam bem depressa. Aquela alucinação 24 horas por dia e sete dias por semana era mais do que eu podia encarar.

Durante todo o resto do ano escolar, o campus inteiro parecia estar me pregando algum tipo de peça. Todos os alunos agiam como se estivessem completa e totalmente convencidos de que a Sra. Kerr, uma loira alegre que eu nunca tinha visto antes até o momento em que ela entrou no ônibus no fim da excursão, era a nossa professora de iniciação à álgebra desde o natal, quando a Sra. Coleman, a nossa primeira professora, havia tido um ataque.

Eu estava começando a ficar paranoica.

Quero dizer, se de repente uma professora que queria te matar desaparece e, misteriosamente, ninguém mais se lembra dela, como se ela nunca tivesse existido, como você reagiria?

Nas primeiras semanas, eu soltei algumas leves indiretas para cima dos outros alunos, só para ver se conseguia fazer alguém titubear, mas eles apenas me olhavam com uma expressão vazia.

Depois disso, fui aos registros de professores de Yancy, onde estavam os nomes de cada professor que já havia passado pela Academia Yancy, o tempo que eles ficaram e qual matéria eles ensinavam. 

Não havia nenhuma informação sobre a Sra. Dodds.

No fim, acabei quase acreditando nos outros: a Sra. Dodds nmunca havia existido.

Quase.

E tudo isso porque Grover não conseguia me enganar.

Sempre que eu mencionava o nome Dodds, ele hesitava antes de alegar que ela não existia. Nunca agradeci e odiei tanto o fato de Grover ser um péssimo mentiroso. Agradeci porque sabia que não, eu não tinha ficado louca de vez. Odiei porque talvez, apenas talvez, se eu tivesse acreditado nele, todas as coisas malucas que aconteceriam comigo nos próximos anos poderiam nunca ter acontecido, porque eu nunca saberia a verdade. Ou talvez eu acabasse morta. Nunca passamos da sexta série, sabe?

Eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo. Eu tinha absoluta certeza de que alguma coisa acontecido no museu. E a caneta era minha principal convicção.

Quando todas as outras garotas do dormitório iam dormir, eu tirava a caneta de onde eu deixava-a escondida, no fundo da minha mala. 

Aquela caneta seria importante para algo no futuro, algo que se aproximava cada vez mais rápido. Eu não sabia como ou por quê, mas eu tinha que manter essa caneta segura, de preferência comigo.

Eu não tinha muito tempo para pensar sobre os acontecimentos do museu durante o dia, mas quando escurecia, eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu acordei assustada , tendo sonhado garras e asas de couro que me cortavam em pedaços.

O tempo maluco pareceu piorar, o que realmente não ajudou no meu humor. Uma noite, uma tempestade arrebentou a janela do meu dormitório, causando gritos agudos por parte das outras três meninas com quem eu dividia o quarto. Alguns dias depois, o maior tornado já visto no vale do Hudson tocou o chão a apenas trinta quilômetros de distância da Academia Yancy. Um dos eventos recorrentes que víamos na TV e que aprendemos na aula de estudos sociais era o número cada vez maior de pequenos aviões que caíram em súbitos vendavais no Atlântico naquele ano. 

Comecei a me sentir cada vez mais irritada e mal-humorada, fazendo com minhas notas caíssem de B+ e B- para C- e, ás vezes, D. Acabei entrando em casda vez mais brigas com Nacy Bobofit, sendo posta para fora da sala e tendo que ficar no corredor em praticamente metade das minhas aulas.

Meu ponto de ruptura finalmente chegou quando o nosso professor de inglês, o Sr. Nicoll, me perguntou pela milionésima vez o por quê eu tinha tanta preguiça de estudar para as provas de ortografia. Eu o chamei de velho dipsomaníaco e de velho puxa-saco. 

Na semana seguinte, o diretor mandou uma carta para minha mãe, tornando oficial: eu não voltaria para Academia Yancy no ano seguinte.

Ótimo, eu disse a mim mesma. Simplesmente ótimo. Eu estava mesmo com saudade de casa, de ficar com minha mãe no nosso pequeno e simples apartamento no Upper East Side, mesmo que tivesse que frequentar uma escola pública e aturar meu horrível e fedorento padrasto e seus jogos de pôquer estúpidos.

E, no entanto, havia coisas em Yancy de que eu sentiria falta. A vista da minha janela para os bosques. O rio Hudson a distância. O cheiro dos pinheiros. Eu sentiria falta de Grover, que mesmo com o jeito meio estranho, era um amigo incrível.

Também sentiria falta da aula de latim, os dias malucos de torneio do Sr. Brunner e sua confiança em mim.

A semana de exame foi se aproximando cada vez mais rápido, comigo me enterrando em anotações e livros, tentando ao máximo tirar notas boas.

Na noite anterior ao meu exame final, decidi andar um pouco para tentar me desestressar depois que as palavras começaram a flutuar para fora da página, dando voltas na minha cabeça. Do jeito que estava, não teria nenhuma possibilidade de eu me lembrar da diferença entre Quíron e Caronte, ou Polidectes e Polideuces. E ainda conjugar aqueles verbos latinos? Nem fodendo.

Sem que eu percebesse, já estava passando pelo corredor dos gabinetes dos professores. Entretanto, uma coisa me chamou atenção: a porta do gabinete do Sr. Brunner estava entreaberta e a luz que vinha da sua janela se estendia ao longo do piso do corredor.

Eu estava a três passos da maçaneta da porta quando ouvi vozes dentro da sala. O Sr. Brunner tinha feito uma pergunta. Uma voz que, sem sombra de dúvida era a de Grover, disse:

"...preocupado, senhor."

Eu gelei.

Normalmente ue não costumo bisbilhotar as conversas de outras pessoas, mas eu desafio você a não tentar ouvir quando seu melhor amigo está falando sobre você com um adulto.

Calmamente e tentando não fazer barulho, cheguei mais perto.

— ...sozinha nesse verão. — Grover estava dizendo. — Quer dizer, uma benevolente na escola! Agora que sabemos com certeza, e eles também sabem...

— Só vamos piorar as coisas se o apressarmos. — Respondeu o Sr. Brunner. — Precisamos que ela amadureça mais.

— Mas ela pode não ter tempo! O prazo final do solstício de verão...

Prazo final? Solstício de verão? Sobre o que caralhos eles estão falando?

— Terá que ser resolvido sem ela, Grover. Deixe-a desfrutar de sua ignorância enquanto ainda pode.

— Senhor, ela a viu...

— Imaginação dela. — Insistiu o Sr. Brunner. — A Névoa sobre os alunos e a equipe será o suficiente para convencê-la disso.

Névoa?

— Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso, senhor. — Grover argumentou novamente. — Ela é inteligente, uma hora ou outra ela vai descobrir sobre isso e... — A voz de Grover estava começando a ficar embargada.

Silêncio.

— Senhor, eu... eu não posso fracassar nas minhas tarefas de novo. — No inicio da frase, a voz de Grover falhou. — Você sabe o que isso significaria.

Fracassar? Tarefas?

A fala de Grover pareceu ter amaciado o Sr. Brunner um pouco.

— Você não fracassou, Grover. — Disse o Sr. Brunner gentilmente. — Eu deveria tê-la visto como ela era. Agora vamos apenas nos preocupar em manter Percy viva até o próximo outono...

Eu arregalei meus olhos.

Me manter viva?

Antes que pudesse processar direito o que tinha acabado de ouvir, eu ouvi o som de uma cadeira sendo arrastada.

Com o coração disparado, voltei pelo corredor.

Um sombra deslizou pelo vidro iluminado da porta de Brunner, a sombra de algo muito mais alto do que meu professor de cadeira de rodas, segurando alguma coisa que parecia suspeitosamente com um arco de arquearia.

Me mexi rapidamente, abrindo a porta mais próxima e me esgueirando para dentro.

Apenas alguns segundos depois, oubi um lento clop-clop-clop, como blocos de madeira abafados, depois um som parecido com o de um animal farajando bem na frente da minha porta.

Um grande vulto escuro parou diante do vidro. Minha mão foi rapidamente para a minha boca, para impedir que qualquer som saísse de lá. Uma gosta de suor escorreu por meu pescoço. E então a figura seguiu adiante.

Em algum lugar do corredor, conseguir ouvir a voz do Sr. Brunner.

— Nada. — Ele murmurou. — Meus nervos não andam tão bons desde o solstício de inverno.

— Nem os meus. — Disse Grover. — Mas eu podia ter jurado...

— Volte para o seu dormitório. — Disse-lhe o Sr. Brunner. — Você tem um longo dia de provas amanhã.

— Nem me lembre.

As luzes da sala do Sr. Brunner se apagaram.

E eu fiquei parada lá, no escuro, pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Por fim, me esgueirei de volta para os dormitórios, entrando rapidamente para dentro do meu quarto depous de lançar um olhar de soslaio para a porta do dormitório de Grover.

No fim, eu quase não dormi, tendo ficado acordada por causa dos questionamentos que eu agora tinha na minha mente.

O que os solstícios têm haver?

Como assim me manter viva?

Aproveitar a ignorância?

O que é uma benevolente?

Eu queria acreditar que havia imaginado tudo aquilo. Mas uma coisa estava clara: Grover e o Sr. Brunner estavam falando de mim pelas costas. Eles achavam que eu estava correndo algum tipo de perigo.

Na tarde seguinte, eu fiz a prova de latim o mais rápido possível, mas ainda garantindo que estava respondendo as questões corretamente. Quando entreguei minha prova, ouvi o Sr. Brunner me chamando, mas o ignorei completamente, saindo da sala rapidamente.

No último dias de aulasm, enfiei minhas roupas na mala.

As outras garotas estavam fazendo piada, falando sobre os planos para as férias. Uma delas ia fazer trilha na Suíça. Outra faria um cruzeiro de um mês pelo Caribe. Elas eram delinquentes juvenis como eu, mas delinquentes juvenis ricas. Os papais eram executivos, embaixadores ou celebridades. 

Elas me perguntaram o que eu ia fazer no verão, e eu disse que voltaria para a cidade e depois visitaria minha família na Flórida. 

O que não lhes contei era que antes de ir visitar minha família e provavelmente depois, eu iria arranjar um trabalho de verão passeando com cachorros ou vendendo assinaturas de revistas, além de passar o tempo livre pensando onde iria estudar no outono.

— Ah. — Disse uma das garotas. — Legal.

E então elas voltaram a conversar como se eu não existisse, A única pessoa de quem eu tinha medo de me despedir era Gover, mas do jeito como as coisas aconteceram, eu nem precisei. Ele havia comprado uma passagem para Manhattan no mesmo ônibus Greyhoung que eu, então lá estávamos nós, juntos outra vez, indo para a cidade.

Eu me abstive de comentar que as roupas caras dele não pareceriam bem no bairro onde eu morava, onde a maioria dos moradores eram imigrantes latinos que não costumavam ter o luxo de ter roupas tão caras quanto as dele.

Durante toda a viagem de ônibus, Grover olhava nervoso para o corredor, observando os outros passageiros. Ocorreu-me que ele sempre agia de modo nervoso e inquieto quando saíamos de Yancy, como se esperasse que algo ruim fosse acontecer. Antes, eu achava que ele tinha medo de que o provocassem. Mas não havia ninguém para fazer isso no ônibus.

Eu estava começando a ficar preocupada com ele.

Finalmente, toquei seu ombro para chamar sua atenção.

— Grover, você está bem?

Ele quase pulou do assento.

— O que? Ah. Sim. Sim, eu estou bem.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.

— Cara, você mente muito mal mesmo.

As orelhas dele ficaram cor-de-rosa.

Do bolso da camisa, ele pescou um cartão de visitas encardido.

— Pegue isto, certo? Para o caso de você precisar de mim este verão.

O cartão tinha uma escrita floreada, o que era um crime horrível para meus olhos disléxicos, mas no fim consegui identificar palavras como:

Grover Underwood

Guardião

Colina Meio-Sangue

Long Island, Nova York

(800) 009-0009

— O que é Colina Meio...

— Não fale alto! — Ele grasnou. — É meu... hmmm... Endereço de verão.

Oh.

Grover tinha uma casa de veraneio. 

Eu nunca imaginei que a família dele poderia ser tão rica quanto as dos outros em Yancy.

—Certo...

Ele assentiu.

— Olhe, Percy, a verdade é que eu... eu tenho que, de certo modo, proteger você.

Olhei fixamente para ele.

Durante o ano todo inteiro eu me meti em brigas para manter os valentões longe dele. Perdi o sono temendo que, sem mim, ele fosse apanhar no ano que vem, E ali estava Grover agindo como fosse ele a me defender.

— Grover. — Eu comecei. — Do que exatamente você está me protegendo?

Antes que ele pudesse me responder, houve um tremendo barulho de algo sendo triturado embaixo de nossos pés e uma fumaça preta começou a sair do painel, fazendo com que o ônibus inteiro fosse tomado por um cheiro de ovo podre. O motorista praguejou e levou o ônibus com dificuldade até o acostamento.

Depois de alguns minutos e muitos sons metálicos no compartimento do motor, o motorista anunciou que teríamos de descer. Grover e eu rapidamente saímos em fila junto aos outros passageiros.

Olhando em volta, percebi que estávamos em um trecho de estrada rural, um lugar que eu provavelmente não notaria se não tivesse enguiçado lá.

Do nosso lado da estrada não havia nada além de bordos e lixo jogado pelos carros que passavam. Do outro lado, depois de atravessar quatro pistas de asfalto que refletiam uma claridade trêmula com o calor da tarde, havia uma banca de frutas como as de antigamente.

As coisas à venda pareciam realmente boas: caixas transbordando de cerejas e maças vermelhas como sangue, nozes e damascos, jarros de sidra dentro de uma tina com pés em formas de pata, cheias de gelo. Não havia fregueses, só três velhas senhoras sentadas em cadeiras de balanço à sombra de um bordo, tricotando o maior par de meias que eu já tinha visto.

Quer dizer, aquelas meias eram do tamanho de suéteres, mas eram obviamente meias. A senhora da direita tricotava uma delas. A da esquerda a outra. A do meio segurava uma enorme cesta de lã azul brilhante.

As três mulheres pareciam muito velhas, com o rosto pálido e enrugado como fruta seca, cabelo prateado preso atrás com lenço branco, braços ossudos espetados para fora de vestidos de algodão pálido.

Enfiei a mão no bolso do short que eu estava usando, rapidamente pegando uma nota e atravessando as pistas. Ouvi Grover me chamar uma vez, mas continuei até chegar à barraca de frutas.

As três senhorinhas me olharam surpresas enquanto eu pegava a maça mais vermelha que podia encontrar e entregava a nota para a primeira senhora, que apenas olhou para mim, soltando a meia que estava costurando para pegar a nota e me devolver o troco.

Assim que peguei o troco, senti um puxão abrupto no pulso da mão que eu estava segurando a maça.

Era Grover, me puxando para longe das três senhoras.

Como não consegui impedir ele de me puxar, gritei um "Obrigada!" para as três velhinhas e, por um segundo, jurei ter escutado uma única frase sussurrada em português.

_**"Você tem um destino interessante pela frente, Persephone Jackson."** ___

__

__Eu me virei abruptamente, a tempo de me deparar com a senhora do meio cortando o fio. Isso me enviou um calafrio pelo corpo. Fechei os olhos por alguns segundos, tentando me livrar da sensação de mal-estar que se apoderou de mim de repente. Porém, quando os abri de novo, as três senhoras e a barraca de frutas haviam sumido sem deixar rastros._ _

__Eu pisquei confusa._ _

__Lentamente, eu olhei para a minha mão cujo o pulso Grover estava segurando._ _

__Uma maça vermelha como sangue estava ali._ _

__Depois disso, simplesmente deixei Grover me guiar de volta para o ônibus, que segundos depois milagrosamente havia voltado a funcionar após o motorista arrancar um grande pedaço de metal fumegante._ _

__Os outros passageiros aplaudiram e voltaram a subir no ônibus._ _

__Eu olhei para Grover, que estava sentado ao meu lado._ _

__Ele estava pálido, tremendo e seus dentes batiam incessavelmente._ _

__— Grover?_ _

__Ele me olhou._ _

__— Sim?_ _

__— O que me diz?_ _

__Ele enxugou a manga da camisa._ _

__— Percy, o que você viu lá atrás, na banca de frutas?_ _

__— Aquelas senhoras? O que tem elas, cara? Elas não são como... como a Sra. Dodds, certo?_ _

__A expressão dele era difícil de interpretar, mas tive a sensação de que as velhas da banca de frutas eram muito, muito pior do que a Sra. Dodds._ _

__— Só me diga o que você aconteceu... — Grover murmurou._ _

__Franzi a testa._ _

__— Eu ouvi um sussurro baixo, então eu me virei para olhar para trás. E então a do meio cortou o fio._ _

__Ele fechou os olhos e fez um gesto com os dedos parecidos com o sinal-da-cruz, mas não era isso. Era outra coisa, algo um tanto mais... antigo._ _

__— Você a viu cortar o fio?_ _

__Franzi a testa ainda mais, me perguntando o porquê dele ter decidido ignorar completamente a parte do sussurro._ _

__— Sim. E daí?_ _

__— Isso não está acontecendo. — Grover murmurou, começando a morder o dedão. — Não quero que seja como na última vez._ _

__Eu o encarei confusa._ _

__— Última vez? Que última vez?_ _

__Ele me ignorou._ _

__— Sempre na sexta série. Eles nunca passam da sexta._ _

__— Grover. — O chamei. Ele estava realmente começando a me assustar. — Do que voc~e está falando?_ _

__— Deixe que eu vá com você da estação de ônibus até sua casa, prometa._ _

__Aquele me pareceu um pedido bastante estranho, mas prometi._ _

__— é uma superstição ou algo do tipo? — Perguntei._ _

__Novamente, ele não me respondeu._ _

__— Grover..._ _

__Ele me olhou._ _

__— Aquele corte no fio... Significa que alguém vai morrer?_ _

__Ele olhou para mim com tristeza, como se já estivesse escolhendo o tipo de flores que eu gostaria de ter em meu caixão(Enlaces lunares, hortênsias azuis, sálvia-azuis e orquídeas azuis, muito obrigada)._ _

__Olhei uma última vez para a maçã que eu ainda segurava com força, antes de relutantemente guardá-la na mochila._ _


	3. Grover perde as calças

Hora da confissão: eu descartei Grover assim que chegamos ao terminal rodoviário.

Eu sei, isso foi rude. Mas Grover estava me deixando fora de mim, me olhando como se eu fosse cair morta a qualquer segundo, murmurando incessantemente: "por que sempre tem de ser na sexta série?"

E sempre que Grover fiava nervoso, sua bexiga entrava em ação. Então, quando ele foi ao banheiro assim que descemos do ônibus, eu peguei minha mala e minha mochila, saí discretamente e peguei o primeiro táxi saindo do Centro.

— Centro e quatro Leste com a Primeira Avenida. — Eu disse ao motorista.

Uma palavra sobre a minha mãe, antes que você a conheça.

Seu nome de nascimento era Sally Montenegro-Jackson, filha mais nova da brasileira Beatriz Montenegro e do americano Anthony Jackson, irmã caçula de Rosângela e Samuel Montenegro-Jackson. Seus pais morreram quando ela tinha cinco anos, e então ela foi mandada para Nova York para morar com seu tio paterno, Rich Jackson, enquanto seus irmãos ficaram no Brasil com o tio materno, Heitor Montenegro. Seu tio não dava muita bola para ela, fazendo com que ela fosse bem independente. Ela tinha o sonho de ser escritora, e passou todo o curso de ensino médio trabalhando e economizando dinheiro para pagar uma faculdade com um bom programa de oficinas literárias. Mas então o tio dela ficou doente e ela precisou abandonar a escola no último ano para poder cuidar dele. Depois que ele morreu, ela ficou sem dinheiro nenhum, com uma família à 7.000 quilômetros de distância e sem diploma. 

Segundo ela, a única coisa boa que lhe aconteceu foi conhecer meu pai.

Eu, sinceramente, não tenho muitas lembranças dele, já que última vez que o vi foi quando ele pagou um cruzeiro que iria para Pernambuco(O estado de nascimento da minha mãe) para mim e para minha mãe quando eu tinha seis anos. Segundo ela, ele costumava aparecer quando eu era bem pequena, mas depois que eu fiz seis anos ele não veio mais.

Nós não temos fotografias dele.

Veja bem, eles não eram casados. Algumas das únicas coisas que ela me contou sobre ele foi que ele era rico e influente, e o relacionamento deles era um segredo. Então ele zarpou pelo Atlântico em alguma jornada e nunca mais voltou.

Mesmo assim, mensalmente são depositados 100 dólares em uma conta que ele criou para mim. Eu realmente não sei o por quê dessa conta, e quando perguntei para minha mãe, ela apenas me olhou sorrindo e disse que ele se importava muito comigo. Quando tentei falar para ela que ela devia pegar o dinheiro que havia se acumulado na tal conta, ela simplesmente disse que aquele dinheiro era para meu uso pessoal e me dispensou da cozinha. Depois disso, não importa o quanto eu tentava convencê-la a usar o dinheiro para afrouxar as coisas para ela, ela apenas me ignorava.

Minha mãe vivia de trabalhos esporádicos, estudava à noite para tirar o diploma de ensino médio e me criou sozinha. Ela nunca se queixava ou ficava zangada, nem mesmo uma vez. E eu sabia que eu não era uma criança fácil.

Ela acabou se casando com Gabe Ugliano, que foi simpático nos primeiros trinta segundos em que o conhecemos e depois mostrou quem realmente era, um imbecil de marca maior. Quando eu pequena, o apelidei de Gabe Cheiroso. Sinto muito, mas é verdade. O cara fedia a pizza de alho embolorada num calção de ginástica.

Em nosso fogo cruzado, tornávamos a vida da minha mãe bem difícil. O modo como Gabe Cheiroso a tratava, o jeito como ele e eu nos relacionávamos... bem, um bom exemplo é a minha chegada em casa.

Entrei no nosso pequeno apartamento, esperando que minha mãe já tivesse voltado do trabalho. Em vez disso, Gabe Cheiroso estava na sala de estar, jogando pôquer com seus camaradas. Na televisão, o canal de esportes estava no volume máximo. 

Sacos de batatinhas vazias e latas de cervejas estavam espalhadas pelo tapete.

Mal erguendo os olhos para mim, ele disse com o cigarro na boca:

— Então você está em casa.

Franzi o nariz para o cheiro repugnante.

— Onde está minha mãe?

— Trabalhando. — Respondeu ele. — Você tem alguma grana?

E foi isso, nada de "Bem-vindo ao lar", "Bom ver você", "O que fez nos últimos seis meses?".

Gabe tinha claramente engordado, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais parecido com uma morsa sem tromba com roupas de brechó. Tinha uns três fios de cabelo na cabeça, penteados por cimada careca, como se isso o deixasse bonito ou algo do tipo.

Ele era o gerente do Hipermercado de Eletrônica, no Queens, mas passava a maior parte do tempo em casa. Eu realmente não sei como ela ainda não tinha sido demitido, já que só fica recebendo o pagamento e gastando o dinheiro em charutos que me dão náuseas e em cervejas.

Toda vez que eu estava em casa ele esperava que eu lhe fornecesse fundos para jogar, coisa que eu me recusava totalmente.

— Não tenho grana nenhuma. — Falei começando a ir em direção ao meu quarto. Parei na frente da porta e olhei diretamente para ele. — E, mesmo se eu tivesse, nunca daria a você. — Com isso, entrei no meu quarto batendo a porta atrás de mim.

— Seu boletim chegou, pirralha! — Ouvi ele gritar da sala. — Eu não ficaria tão metida!

Eu o ignorei.

— _Filho da puta desgraçado..._ — Murmurei para mim mesma enquanto olhava o estrago que Gabe havia feito no meu quarto. 

Enquanto eu estava na escola, o meu quarto se transformava na "sala de estudos" de Gabe. Acontece que ele não "estudava" coisa nenhuma lá, exceto revistas de automóveis, mas adorava socar minhas coisas no armário, largar as botas enlameadas no peitoril da janela e fazer o possível para deixar o lugar com cheiro de sua colônia detestável: charutos e cerveja choca.

Larguei minha mala e minha mochila em cima da cama. Lar doce lar.

O cheiro de Gabe era quase pior que os pesadelos com a Sra. Dodds ou o som da tesoura daquela velha enrugada cortando o fio de lã. Assim que pensei naquilo, senti minhas pernas ficarem bambas, lembrando-me da expressão de puro pânico de Grover e como ela havia me feito prometer que não iria para casa sem ele. 

Um calafrio repentino percorreu meu corpo. Era como se alguém, ou alguma coisa, estivesse procurando por mim naquele momento, talvez subindo pesadamente a escada, com garras compridas e horrendas crescendo.

E então eu ouvi a voz da minha mãe.

— Percy? _Querida, onde você está?_

— Quarto. — Respondi rapidamente.

Ela abriu a porta do quarto e senti meus medos irem se retirando aos poucos.

A simples entrada de minha mãe no quarto já conseguia fazer com que eu me sentisse bem, com seus olhos brilhantes que mudavam de cor na luz. O sorriso dela é quente e acolhedor. Ela tem alguns pouquíssimos fios grisalhos misturados com os longos cabelos castanhos, mas eu realmente nunca consegui pensar nela como uma pessoa velha.

Sempre que ela me olha, é como se ela visse apenas minhas qualidades e meus talentos, nunca meus defeitos ou minhas falhas. Nunca a ouvi levantar a voz ou dizer uma palavra indelicada para ninguém, nem mesmo para mim ou Gabe.

Ela rapidamente me puxa para um abraço.

— _Oh, meu bebê. Eu estive com tanta saudade de você..._

— _Mãe,_ eu já tenho doze anos! Eu não sou mais um bebê! — Reclamo, mas continuo sorrindo para ela.

Ela riu baixinho.

Ela ainda estava com o uniforme vermelho, branco e azul, da Doce América, e emanava os cheiros das melhores coisas do mundo: chocolate, alcaçuz e tudo mias que ela vendia na doceria da Grande Estação Central.

Ela me entregou um belo saco de "amostras grátis", como sempre fazia quando eu ia para casa.

Nós duas nos sentamos na beirada da cama. Enquanto eu comia os doces de mirtilo, ela passava a mão no meu cabelo e queria saber sobre as coisas que eu não havia escrito nas cartas. Ela não mencionou nenhuma vez o fato de eu ter sido expulsa, sem parecer que se importava com isso. as únicas coisas que ela queria saber era seu eu estava bem.

Eu apenas deixei ela me sufocar enquanto conversávamos tranquilamente em português.

Mas, obviamente, momentos bons duram pouco. E esse acabou quando ouvimos Gabe berrar do outro cômodo.

— Ei, Sally! Que tal um pouco de pasta de feijão, hein?

Eu fechei a cara e rangi os dentes.

Minha mão é, sem sombra de dúvida, a mulher mais gentil do mundo. Ela deveria ter se casado com um milionário, não com um desgraçado como Gabe.

Apenas por ela, eu tentei parecer otimista sobre os meus últimos dias na Academia Yancy. Disseque não estava chateada com a expulsão, já que dessa vez eu conseguira durar quase o ano inteiro.

Eu havia feito um novo amigo, me saído muito bem em latim e, honestamente, as brigas não haviam sido tão ruins como o diretor tinha dito. Comecei a ficar com a voz embargada só de pensar em Grover e no Sr. Brunner.

De repente, até mesmo Nancy Bobofit não pareceu assim tão má.

Isso é, até aquela excursão no museu...

— O quê? — Minha mãe perguntou, seus olhos fixamente presos em mim. — Algo assustou você

— Não, _mãe._

Eu me senti muito mal por mentir para ela e realmente queria contar a ela sobre a Sra. Dodds e sobre as três velhas com o fio de lã, mas ela provavelmente achar que era bobagem. _A maçã ainda estava em minha mochila..._

Ela apertou os lábios, sabendo que eu estava escondendo algo, mas sem querer me pressionar.

— Tenho uma surpresa para você. — Ela sorria.

— Hm?

— Nós vamos à praia.

Meu olhos se arregalaram e um sorriso animado começou a se formar em meu rosto.

— Montauk?

— Três noites, no mesmo chalé.

Meu sorriso ficou maior.

— Quando?

Agora foi a vez dela sorrir.

— Assim que eu me trocar.

Eu mal conseguia acreditar. Nós duas não havíamos ido a Montauk nos últimos dois verões porque Gabe dissera que não havia dinheiro suficiente.

Como se tivesse sido convocado, Gabe apareceu no vão da porta, rosnando.

— Pasta de feijão, Sally. Você não ouviu?

Tive vontade de dar-lhe um soco, mas meus olhos encontraram os de minha mãe e entendi que ela estava me oferecendo um acordo: ser gentil com Gabe só um pouquinho, só até ela estar pronta para ir para Montauk. E então sairíamos dali.

— Eu já estava a caminho, meu bem. — Disse ela a Gabe. — Estávamos só conversando sobre a viagem.

Os olhos de Gabe se estreitaram.

— A viagem? Você quer dizer que estava falando sério sobre isso?

— _Eu sabia._ — Murmurei baixinho. — _Ele não vai nos deixar ir._

— _É claro que vai._ — Disse minha mãe calmamente. — _Seu padrasto só está preocupado com o dinheiro. É tudo._ Além disso — Acrescentou. — , Gabriel não terá de se contentar com pasta de feijão. Vou fazer para ele uma pasta de sete camadas suficiente para todo o fim de semana. Guacamole, creme azedo. Serviço completo.

Isso fez Gabe amaciar um pouco.

— Então esse dinheiro para a viagem... vai sair do seu orçamento para roupas, certo?

— Sim, meu bem.

— E você não vai com meu carro para nenhum lugar, só vai usar na ida e na volta.

— Seremos muito cuidadosos.

Gabe coçou seu queixo duplo.

— Talvez se você andar logo com essa pasta de sete camadas... E talvez se a garota pedir desculpas por interromper meu jogo de pôquer...

_Talvez se eu chutar você no seu ponto sensível_ , pensei. _E fizer você cantar com voz de soprano por uma semana._

Minha mãe parecia saber o que eu estava pensando, já que seus olhos me advertiam para não deixá-lo zangado.

_Por que caralhos ela aturava aquele cara? Por que ela se importava com o que ele pensava?_

Eu quis gritar.

— Desculpe. — Murmurei a contragosto. — Sinto muito ter interrompido seu importantíssimos jogo de pôquer. Por favor, volte a ele agora mesmo.

Os olhos de Gabe se estreitaram, seu cérebro minúsculo provavelmente tentando detectar o sarcasmo na minha frase.

— Está bem, seja lá o que for. — Convenceu-se.

E então voltou para o jogo.

— Obrigada, Percy. — Disse minha mãe. — Depois que chegarmos a Montauk, vamos conmversar sobre... o que quer que você tenha se esquecido de me contar, certo?

Por um momento, pensei ter visto apreensão nos olhos dela, quase refletindo perfeitamente o medo que vira nos olhos de Grover na viagem de ônibus, como se minha mãe tivesse sentindo um estranho calafrio no ar.

Mas então o sorriso dela voltou e concluí que devia estar enganada. Ela despenteou meu cabelo e foi fazer a pasta de sete camadas para Gabe.

Esperei alguns minutos para garantir que ela realmente tinha ido, e então fui até4 minha mochila, tirando de lá a maçã das velhinhas e a caneta do Sr. Brunner.

Contemplei a maçã por alguns momentos, a caneta parada à minha frente. Depois de dar de ombros, decidi morder a maçã. Assim que meus dentes cravaram na maçã, um arrepio percorreu meu corpo.

_**"Você tem um destino interessante pela frente, Persephone Jackson."** _

Pulei da cama e olhei em volta assustada. O mesmo sussurro que ouvi na pista, pouco antes das velhas senhoras desaparecerem.

E então meus olhos se fixaram na caneta, ainda imóvel em cima da cama.

Eu a peguei com cuidado.

Com cuidado, eu tirei a tampa. E, no segundo seguinte, cai para trás com as mãos firmemente na boca, para me impedir de gritar.

Não havia mais uma caneta. Agora era uma espada.

A mesma espada com a qual eu cortei a Sra. Dodds.

E eu apenas fiquei parada no chão, o choque me mantendo paralisada. Por sorte, a espada havia caído em cima da cama, ou eu teria que tentar explicar para minha mãe o porque eu tinha a porra de uma espada enorme.

Um grito me tirou dos meus devaneios.

— Percy, querida, você está bem? — Era minha mãe, que por sorte preferiu gritar a vir aqui para checar. — Que barulho foi esse?

Eu engoli o seco, meus olhos nunca deixando a espada.

— S-sim, mãe! Eu tô bem. Eu... eu só tropecei, mas não precisa se preocupar, não me machuquei nem nada. — Minha voz falou um pouco no início da frase, e eu torci para ela não ter percebido.

— Tudo bem então... — Ouvi ela responder da cozinha e soltei um suspiro baixo de alívio.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, eu me levantei levemente trêmula, indo lentamente em direção a espada.

Com cuidado, toquei levemente o cabo da espada e, quando nada aconteceu, eu comecei a analisar a mesma.

Ela parecia ser feita de bronze e, se meu conhecimento sobre cultura greco-romana não falhava, essa espada é mais especificadamente um xiphos, uma espada grega de dois gumes de uma mão.

Quando a segurei, parecia que ela havia sido feita para mim, já que se ajustava perfeitamente na minha mão. Percebi também o nome "Anaklusmos" gravado no cabo.

E então um pensamento me ocorreu.

_Como eu transformaria a espada de volta em uma caneta?_

Olhei em volta pelo meu quarto, até que avistei uma tampa de caneta azul. A peguei, pousando delicadamente espada na cama, e comecei à estudá-la. 

Parecia realmente uma tampa de cante comum, exceto pelo desenho de um tridente em um tom mais claro de azul.

Uma ideia apareceu na minha mente. Comecei a desviar o olhar da tampa para a espada e depois da espada para a tampa.

Bem, não custa tentar, certo?

Lentamente, me aproximei novamente da espada com a tampa da caneta na mão. Sentei-me na beirada da cama.

Calmamente, eu fui aproximando a tampa azul da ponta da espada. Quando faltavam poucos centímetros para a tampa realmente encostar na espada, eu fechei meus olhos e, quando os abri novamente, a espada tinha dado lugar a mesma caneta azul.

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

_Como isso sequer era possível?_

Não satisfeita e ainda um pouco incrédula, tirei novamente a tampa da caneta, vendo-a se transformar novamente em uma espada. Esperando alguns segundos, coloquei a tampa na ponta da espada, que imediatamente se transformou em uma caneta azul normal.

Minha boca se abriu em choque.

_Mas que caralhos?_

Cerca de duas horas depois, eu e minha mãe estávamos prontas para partir para Montauk.

Depois do incidente da caneta, eu fiquei sentada na minha cama, teorias e mais teorias girando em minha cabeça. Acabou que eu só fui tirada dessas teorias quando minha mãe bateu na porta do quarto para saber se eu já estava me arrumando para Montauk. Para a minha sorte, a caneta era realmente uma caneta naquela hora, e não uma espada enorme. Depois disso, empurrei a caneta-espada para o fundo da minha mente e me concentrei em arrumar minhas coisas para Montauk.

Gabe interrompeu o jogo de pôquer por tempo suficiente para me observar arrastando as malas da minha mãe para o carro. Ficou se queixando e se lamentando por ficar sem a comida dela e, mais importante, seu Camaro 78, durante todo o fim de semana.

— Nem um arranhão nesse carro, pirralha. — Advertiu-me quando eu estava carregando a última mala. — Nem um arranhãozinho.

Como se eu fosse dirigir aos doze anos, quis falar. Mas isso não importaria para Gabe, se alguma gaivota fizesse coco na pintura, ele arranjaria um jeito de me culpar.

Observando-o voltar em seu passe desajeitado para o prédio, fiquei tão zangada que fim uma coisa que não consigo explicar. Quando Gabe chegou à porta de entrada, fiz um gesto com a mão que tinha visto Grover fazer milhares de vezes, uma espécies de gesto para afastar o mal, onde se colocava uma mão em forma de garra sobre o coração e depois um movimento de empurrar, o qual direcionei diretamente para Gabe. A porta de tela bateu tão forte que o acertou no traseiro e o mandou voando até a escada, como se tivesse sido disparado por um canhão. 

Talvez tenha sido apenas o vento, ou algum acidente maluco com as dobradiças, mas não fiquei lá por tampo suficiente para descobrir.

Entrei rapidamente no carro e disse para minha mãe pisar fundo.

Nosso chalé alugado ficava na margem sul, lá na ponta de Long Island. Era uma pequena cabana de cor clara com cortinas desbotadas, quase enterrada nas dunas. Havia sempre areia nos lençóis e aranhas nos armário, e na maior parte do tempo o mar estava gelado demais para nadar.

Eu adorava o lugar.

íamos lá desde que eu era um bebê. Minha mãe ainda havia mais tempo. Ela nunca edisse exatamente, mas eu sabia por que a praia era especial. 

Era o lugar onde ela conhecera meu pai.

À medida que nos aproximávamos de Montauk, ela parecia ir ficando mais jovem, os anos de preocupação e trabalho desaparecendo do rosto. Os olhos ficavam da cor do mar.

Chegamos á ao por do sol, abrimos todas as janelas do chalé e passamos por nossa rotina de limpeza. Caminhamos pela praia, demos salgadinhos de milho às gaivotas e mascamos jujubas azuis, caramelos azuis e todas as outras amostras grátis que minha mãe levara do trabalho.

Acho que eu deveria explicar a comida azul, certo?

Veja bem, Gabe uma vez disse à minha mãe que isso não existia. E então eles tiveram uma discussão que, na época, pareceu uma coisinha de nada. Mas, desde então, minha mãe fez tudo o que era possível comer em azul. Ela assava bolos de aniversário azuis. Batia vitaminas com mirtilos azuis. Comprava tortilhas de milho azul e levava para casa balas azuis da loja. 

Isso, junto com o fato de conservar o nome de solteira, Jackson, em vez de se chamar Sra. Ugliano e falar praticamente sempre em português e espanhol comigo, era aprova de que ela não tinha sido totalmente dominada por Gabe.

Ela tinha uma inclinação para rebeldia, assim como eu.

Quando escureceu, acendemos uma fogueira. Assamos o cachorro-quente e marshmallows. Minha mãe me contou histórias sobre quando ela era criança, antes dos pais dela morrerem no acidente de avião e ela ser separada de seus irmãos. Contou-me sobre os livros que queria escrever um dia, quando tivesse dinheiro suficiente para largar a doceria.

Finalmente, reuni coragem para perguntar o que sempre me vinha vinha à cabeça quando íamos a Montauk. 

Meu pai.

Os olhos dela ficaram cheios de água. Imaginei que iria me contaras mesmas coisas de sempre, mas nunca me cansava de ouvi-las.

— _Ele era gentil, Percy._ — Ela disse. — _Alto, bonito e forte. Mas gentil também. Você tem o cabelo dele, você sabe, e os olhos verdes._

Ela pegou uma jujuba azul do saco de doces.

— _Gostaria que ele pudesse vê-la, Percy. Ficaria muito orgulhoso._

Eu me perguntei como ela podia dizer aquilo. Sério, o que havia de tão bom a meu respeito? Uma menina disléxica, hiperativa, com um boletim B-/C+, expulsa da escola pela sexta vez em seis anos.

— _A última vez que, você sabe, eu vi ele... Foi quando estávamos indo para Pernambuco, né?_ — Eu perguntei. 

Ela sorriu tristemente.

— _Sim, Percy, foi sim._

Eu realmente me lembrava muito pouco dele. Apenas um sensação calorosa, um sorriso.

Talvez fosse uma bobagem, mas me ressenti do meu pai por ele ter partido naquela viagem oceânica. Ele nos deixara e agora estávamos presos ao Gabe Cheiroso.

— _Você vai me mandar embora de novo?_ — Eu perguntei a ela. — _Para outro internato?_

Ela puxou um marshmallow do fogo.

— _Eu não sei, meu bem._ — Sua voz soou muito séria. — _Acho... acho que teremos de fazer alguma coisa._

— _Por quê você não me quer por perto?_ — Eu soltei, me arrependendo assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca.

Os olhos da minha mãe ficaram marejados. Ela pegou minha mão e apertou com força.

— _Ah, Percy, não. Eu... eu preciso, meu bem. Para o seu próprio bem. Eu tenho que mandar você para longe._

— _Porque eu não sou normal?_ — Murmurei baixinho.

— _Você diz isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim, Percy. Mas não se dá conta do quando você é especial e importante. Pensei que Yancy era longe o suficiente. Pensei que você finalmente estaria segura._

Eu a olhei.

— Segura de quê?

Os olhos dela encontraram os meus e, de repente, uma enxurrada de lembranças me atingiu. Todas esquisitas e assustadoras que sempre aconteciam, algumas que eu tentara esquecer.

Na terceira série, um homem de capa de chuva preta me seguiu no recreio. Quando os professores ameaçaram chamar a polícia, ele foi embora resmungando, mas ninguém acreditou em mim quando contei que, embaixo do chapéu de aba larga, o homem tinha apenas um olho, localizado bem no meio da testa.

Antes disso, uma lembrança realmente antiga. Eu estava na pré-escola, e uma professora acidentalmente me pôs para dormir em um berço para dento do qual uma cobra se arrastara. Minha mãe gritou quando foi me buscar e se deparou comigo brincando com uma cobra flácida cheia de escamas, que eu de algum modo conseguira estrangular até a morte com minhas mãos gordinhas de bebê.

Em cada uma das escolas que eu frequentara, algo horripilante acontecera, algo perigoso que me forçava a sair. Eu sabia que devia contar à minha mãe sobre as velhas na banca de frutas e a Sra. Dodds no museu de arte, sobre o sussurro esquisito e sobre a caneta-espada que estava agora enfiada no bolso direito da parte de trás do meu short. Mas não consegui me forçar a contar. Eu tinha a sensação esquisita de que a notícia iria acabar com a nossa viagem a Montauk, e isso era algo que eu não queria.

— Tentei manter você tão perto de mim quando pude. — Falou minha mãe. — Eles me disseram que isso era um erro. Mas só havia outra opção, Percy... O lugar para onde seu pai queria mandá-la. E eu simplesmente... simplesmente não poderia aguentar ter que fazer isso.

_Eles?_

Eu a encarei confusa.

— Meu pai queria que eu fosse para uma escola especial?

— Não uma escola. — Ela disse suavemente. — Um acampamento de verão.

Minha mente estava girando com as novas possibilidades e teorias. Por que meu pai, que nem sequer apareceu ou se pronunciou desde que eu tinha seis anos, teria falado com minha mãe sobre um acampamento de verão? E, se isso era tão importante, por que ela nunca mencionara isso antes?

— Desculpe, Percy. — Continuou ela ao ver a expressão em meus olhos. — Mas eu não posso falar sobre isso. Eu... eu não poderia mandar você para aquele lugar. Isso significaria dizer adeus para você, para sempre.

Se isso fosse possível, eu fiquei ainda mais confusa.

— Para sempre? Mas se é apenas um acampamento de verão...

Ela se voltou para o fogo, e que percebi pela sua expressão que, se fizesse mais perguntas, ela acabaria começando a chorar.

Depois de um tempo, voltamos para o chalé.

Eu e minha mãe conversamos mais um pouco, mas ela foi dormir depois de cerca de meia-hora. Eu preferi ficar acordada, olhando pela janela a tempestade que começava a se formar, com raios já podendo ser vistos cortando o céu escuro.

De repente, um clarão iluminou minha mala aberta no chão e, ao olhar para lá, vi meu antigo livro de mitologia greco-romana. Eu era completamente fascinada com os mitos antigos quando era pequena. Ainda sou, na verdade, mas com uma empolgação menor. 

Sorri levemente, me levantando e rapidamente pegando o livro.

Comecei a folheá-lo, lendo pequenos trechos de cada vez. 

Eu não sei quando eu acabei pegando no sono, mas eu sabia muito bem o sonho que havia tido.

Havia uma tempestade na praia, e dois belos animais, um cavalo branco e uma águia dourada, estavam tentando matar uma ao outro à beira-mar. A águia mergulhou e fez um talho no focinho do cavalo com suas garras enormes. O cavalo empinou e escoiceou as asas da águia. Enquanto eles lutavam, o chão retumbou e uma voz monstruosa riu em algum lugar embaixo da terra, incitando os animais a lutarem arduamente.

Corri até eles, sabendo que tinha de impedir que se matassem, mas eu corria em câmera lenta. Sabia que iria chegar tarde demais. Vi a águia mergulhar, o bico apontado para os grandes olhos do cavalo, e gritei: _Não!_

Eu acordei assustada.

Do lado de fora, a tempestade de antes havia piorado consideravelmente, se tornando o tipo de tempestade que racha árvores e derruba casas. Não havia nenhum cavalo nem águia na praia, somente relâmpagos que criavam uma falsa luz do dia e ondas de seis metros golpeando as dunas como artilharia.

Me endireitei, espiando pela janela.

Com o trovão eguinte, minha mãe acordou. Ela sentou na cama, os olhos arregalados fixo em mim, e disse:

— Furacão.

Eu sabia que aquilo era loucura, nunca haviam furacões em Long Island tão cedo no verão. O oceano, entretanto, pareceu ter esquecido isso.

Por cima dos rugidos dos ventos fortes, ouvi um grunhido distante, um som furioso, que fez com que meus cabelos e arrepiassem. Depois, um ruído muito mais próximo, como de malhos de areia. Uma voz desesperada, alguém gritando, esmurrando a porta do nosso chalé.

Enquanto minha mãe pulava da cama ainda de camisola e abria a porta do chalé, eu agarrei minha mochila, enfiando rapidamente meu livro sobre mitologia, conferindo se haviam roupas ali e, por último, checando uma último vez a caneta no bolso traseiro do short.

Fechei a mochila rapidamente, a colocando nas costas, e me virei para ver quem estava na porta.

Era Grover, emoldurado no vão da porta contra um fundo chuva torrencial. Só que, ao mesmo tempo que era Grover, não era exatamente ele.

— Procurei a noite toda. — Arquejou ele. — O que você estava pensando?

Minha mãe olhou para mim aterrorizada, não com medo de Grover, mas da razão de sua chegada.

— Percy. — Ela gritou, tentando fazer com que eu a ouvisse mesmo com o som da chuva. — O que aconteceu na escola? O que você não me contou?

Fiquei paralisada olhando para Grover. Não conseguia entender o que estava vendo.

— _O Zeu kai alloi theoi!_ — Grover gritou. — Está bem atrás de mim! Você não contou a ela?

Eu estava chocada demais para registrar que ele acabara de praguejar em grego antigo, e que eu havia entendido perfeitamente. Estava chocada demais para me perguntar como Grover chegou ali sozinho no meio da noite. Porque Grover não estava usando calças, e onde deveriam estar as pernas dele... onde deveriam estar as pernas dele...

Minha mãe olhou para mim com uma expressão severa e falou em um tom que jamais usara antes:

— Persephone, conte-me _agora!_

Eu gaguejei algo sobre velhas senhoras na banca de frutas e a Sra. Dodds, e minha mãe ficou olhando para mim, o rosto mortalmente pálido aos clarões dos relâmpagos.

— Vão para o carro. Vocês dois. _Vão!_

Grover correu para o Camaro, mas ele não estava exatamente correndo. Estava trotando, sacudindo seu traseiro peludo, e de repente sua história sobre um distúrbio muscular nas pernas fez sentido para mim. Entendi como ele podia correr tão depressa e ainda assim mancar quando andava.

Porque onde deveriam estar seus pés não havia pés. 

Haviam cascos fendidos.


End file.
